Living Nightmares
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: when Kate, Humphrey, Alex and Heather are trapped in the dream realm, they must travel through their nightmares to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Living nightmares

**As usual, this takes place sometime after Kate and Humphrey are married. Not sure when though. oh yeah I almost forgot, those symbols on their chest from my earlier Fic: alone, we still never found out about them did we?**

Chapter 1 

Humphrey opened his eyes and stretched Kate wasn't awake yet. "That's strange. Kate is usually awake by now." he thought. "Maybe... Nah, I'm just being paranoid." Humphrey nodded. "Yeah, maybe she just decided to sleep in for once. Yeah! That's it." so Humphrey sat up and decided to go find some food for them.

Humphrey was unable to catch something for them to eat, so he decided to give up and head back to his den. When he got there, Kate was still asleep. Humphrey was becoming worried. It was almost noon; Kate had never slept this late before. Suddenly, Kate began whimpering and shaking violently. Humphrey nudged her to wake her up, but it was pointless. "Kate! Kate wakes up!" Humphrey said in what was almost a shout. Suddenly Kate shot up; eyes wide, breathing heavily, heart racing adrenaline pumping. Humphrey studied her. She was frightened, scared. "Kate, what happened?" Humphrey questioned. Kate stared up into Humphrey's eyes. "I…I had a nightmare, it was the worst one I've ever had, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't wake up." Kate replied catching her breath. Kate clung to him tightly. "Please Humphrey, please, never leave me." Kate choked. "I don't know what I would do without you. I would be so lonely. I…I…" "It's okay Kate; I'm never going to leave you, never." Humphrey hugged her tightly and gave her a warm pleasant smile. "I would never leave you. I love you too much." Kate dried her eyes and smiled back at him. Humphrey had somewhat of an idea of what had happened. "It was just a dream, Kate. No of that ever happened." Humphrey explained, still tightly clung to Kate. "Everything is going to be okay. Now, let's go get something to eat, because I'm starving." Kate smiled and the two left in search of food.

**Okay, what did you think? This is going to get better as I get farther, promise. Also, please review, I'd really like to know how I'm doing.**


	2. chapter 2

Living Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the dream world.**

It was midnight, the silvery light from the moon shone over Jasper Park. Humphrey gazed off into the moon, thinking. "Humphrey, it's getting late, we should get some rest." Kate suggested, snapping him out of his daze. "Yeah, you're probably right." Humphrey followed Kate back into their den, Humphrey fell asleep first. But Kate was hesitant and worried that she might have another nightmare. Kate decided to fall asleep anyways. Just as Kate closed her eyes, the gray symbol on Humphrey's chest began to glow. Her symbol began glowing as well.

Kate opened her eyes and found she was no longer in Jasper, but a rather large forest with large yellow orbs floating all over the place. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a white beam of light shot down to the forest ground. An extremely blinding light exploded in the immediate vicinity. When the light disappeared, a confused Humphrey fell back on his haunches and began to frantically scour the immediate area. "Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she joined him. "Kate? What's going on?" He asked, obviously confused. Kate took a moment to take in her surroundings. "I don't know either. Let's look around a bit, find out what's going on." Humphrey nodded and followed Kate around the forest.

After about thirty or forty minutes of continuous walking, a bright yellow orb floated up in front of Kate's face. When she grabbed it, everything around her except for Humphrey, faded to white, and then faded back to what used to be Kate and Humphrey's favorite area to play in when they were pups. And then a faint white light exploded in front of her. Then she saw Herself, Humphrey and two pups that looked almost exactly like them. She watched as they played, and played. Then all of the surrounding area faded away to a white color, and then when the two wolves blinked, they were back in the weird forest. Humphrey was extremely confused. "Uh, Kate? What just happened?" Kate stepped back in shock. "That was a dream that I had a long time ago." Kate explained. Suddenly there was a rustling in a pair of nearby bushes. Kate immediately took an offensive stance.

**Okay I know it's short, but I haven't much ideas yet, so until I can come up with more, enjoy reading my other fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

Living nightmares

**Chapter 3: Surrounded by darkness**

Kate observed the area for any signs of a threat. Suddenly, out of the bushes emerged Alex and Heather. Kate let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you. So what are you guys doing here, and do you know where here is?" Heather and Alex shook their heads. "We don't know where we are or how we got here." Kate became curious. Kate turned to head deeper into the forest, gesturing for them to follow. "Come on; let's find out where we are. Besides, there's no telling what's out here, if we want to get back home alive, we need to stick together." Kate informed. The others nodded and followed Kate.

Kate could see light through the trees, she rushed towards the light. Finally, she had made it out of the forest. She took a quick look around; the landscape was a mixture of grey, red, and purple, and there was a large hole in the ground right in front of her. It was enormous; it looked like it went on forever. In front of the hole was a sign that read; "abandon all hopes and dreams." Kate was confused. "Humphrey, what do you make of this?" when she didn't get a reply, she spun around to find no one was there. Now she was scared. "Guy's?" she whimpered. Just then, a horrific, spirit breaking, beastly noise echoed somewhere off in the distance. Spooking her and sending her sprinting around the hole and into the forest on the other side. But the trees, grass, and plants were all different. They were still a purplish-grey color. Kate walked and walked until the pads on her feet started to bleed. She found a cave to rest in. she entered the cave, completely oblivious to the spinning blackish-purple orbs of light floating around inside the cave. Once Kate was inside of the cave, she fell back on her haunches and rested for a few minutes. After about five minutes, Kate howled in hopes of signaling the others.

"Guy's I can't find Kate!" Humphrey panicked. Humphrey began running in circles in a panic, but Heather knocked him over on his side. "Calm down Humphrey!" she shouted. "We don't know where we are, we have no food, and on top of that, there is no telling what could be out there." Heather scolded. "Don't worry, we will find Kate." Suddenly, a spirit breaking, horrific, beastly noise sounded off in the distance followed by a howl. Humphrey knew that howl anywhere. "That's Kate!" he shouted as he sprinted off in the direction it came from, with the others not far behind.

Kate heard movement outside of the cave. she was on her feet immediately. Suddenly a blood thirsty beast burst into the cave entrance and slowly started walking towards her. Kate swiped it across the face with her paw and shot out of the cave like a rocket. she had to get away from those beasts. she ran full speed through the dark forest, jumping over rocks, dodging loose branches. she had to stay ahead of them. she just kept running. she couldn't keep running forever though, sooner or later she would have to stop. Kate ran until her paw pads bled, and her legs ached. she was reaching her limit. she looked back and there were now three after her. Kate started to run even faster. suddenly everything went black and she collapsed over on to the ground.


End file.
